AWAKENINGS
by amiori-and-sherii-fluff
Summary: ONESHOT: We reposted the story because we did it first on IM Messenger and had bad spelling errors. Summary: Tobi runs away to find who he really is, leaving Deidara worried. He goes to find Tobi after feeling an emptiness inside, facing Tobi's, and hIs o


Tobi's body was found motionless on the dirt, rain matting his hair as he lay in the obscure Silence of the forest. Deidara could not stop the flow of emotion that passed through His body in waves. "TOBI" he screamed, and ran over to his boy, his GOOD boy...Deidara cried into the cold and unfriendly ground as rain fell, taunting him for all of his losses...

Suddenly, Tobi arose slowly. "Deidara sempai where am I"

Then I will

Deidara caressed Tobi's mask. "Tobi...I'm so sorry...I was the one that pushed you away...I..." "It's Ok sempai..." Tobi said apologetically.

Deidara could barely contain his feelings any longer.

He proceeded in tracing the markings on the secretive mask, until both hands were gripped to the sides...

"N...no, sempai, you mustn't" Tobi said, in a begging tone, but Deidara stopped Him. "Tobi...there's nothing to HIDE...I'm right beside you..." "But...I'm scared..." Tobi whimpered. Deidara's face softened. "Of what" he said, trying to force an impatient tone.

"I'm afraid...you wont...I'm scared you won't..." he couldn't continue.

Deidara smiled. He knew what Tobi had gone through. The pain that Kakuzu had described when he had reconstructed the boy's body after it had been horribly mangled..."He didn't want me to see his face..." he had told him.

"He was afraid he would be hurt again..."

He saw that Tobi was shuddering in the cold rain. Deidara's fingers were still pried on the edges of the odd and concealing mask, but the temptation could barely still as the time crawled along the path of the Night.

"It's alright Tobi...I'm not going to hurt you...I don't want you to be in pain any more...I don't want...you to feel that way...ever again.." Deidara said in a soft and acknowledging tone.

Slowly, he lifted the mask. In those moments, the Silence ensued painfully, not a sound could be heard. Even the rain seemed to stop as those moments passed, the moments when Deidara gazed for the first time at Tobi's face...

He had a bandage over one of his eyes, stained forever with the crimson blood of that day, the day he had been left all alone, his comrades believing him forever gone...

On the uncovered eye, the most remarkable shade of brown that Deidara had ever seen changed his view on art...it was truly the most beautiful sight he had ever seen...ever...reflected was the rain on that fearful gaze, the gaze that had hidden under that childish understanding...

Overall, the face was beautiful...the most beautiful face he had laid eyes on since Sasori...yet something about the face was not as cold and satiric as Sasori was..

It was full of sorrow...

How could he have not seen thIs? Maybe it was because Tobi had always Hidden under that foolish mask, and hidden his emotion so well. Hell, Deidara was almost forced to believe that Tobi had only one thing. No two things on His childish mind.

Food and 'Tobi is a good boy'

But there was HIS face, the REAL face...it betrayed every little word he said.

Tobi was about to cry..."Please don't hurt me sempai! I don't want to be all alone..."

Why? WHY? Why was he getting these feelings now, now in the moment he realized the pain he had caused?

"Tobi...I didn't mean to hurt you...I only wanted you to find what was best for you. I missed you...while you were gone..."

Tobi looked up at Deidara. "I..." He suddenly grabbed onto the front of Deidara's cloak. Deidara looked down at His shaking shoulders.

"I...me too, sempai...I was so tired...I didn't want...to be all alone anymore...I missed you yelling at me...telling me I was stupid...I miss getting in trouble with you...I miss watching the sun rise and set with you by my side...and I missed making you breakfast in the morning.."

"Tobi" Deidara interrupted.

"What sempai" Tobi asked, looking up at Deidara.

"I'M the one who made YOUR breakfast."

"..Oh." As if on cue, Tobi's stomach rumbled.

Deidara began laughing. He had forgotten how it felt to laugh like this. Sure he would occasionally while having an intense battle, but it wasn't the same laughter...

Tears began to well up in Tobi's beautiful orbs. "Deidara sempai"

"What is it Tobi"

"Let's go home..."

Deidara looked at Tobi with a soft expression on his face. "Yeah."

And the two began walking towards the woods, leading to the hideout, their "home" according to Tobi, leaving the strange and now unneeded mask buried in the ground.

Tobi never would feel the pain of his past again...

Not without Deidara sempai.

The End


End file.
